Cause it ain't easy
by 1-2-write
Summary: Joey ist schwer Krank,doch er und Shizuka haben nicht genug Geld für die Lebensnotwendige Operation!So muss Shizuka den einzig noch möglichen Job annehmen,der für so viel Geld in Frage kommt:Kaibas Sekretärin!Doch sie hat die Rechnung ohne das Schicksal g


'Cause it ain't easy SetoxShizuka(Serenity) 

Summary/Beschreibung:Joey ist schwer Krank,doch er und Shizuka haben nicht genug Geld für die Lebensnotwendige Operation!So muss Shizuka den einzig noch möglichen Job annehmen,der für so viel Geld in Frage kommt:Kaibas Sekretärin!Doch sie hat die Rechnung ohne das Schicksal gemacht!WARNUNG:Viel Charaleiden :-D

SetoxShizuka Nebenpairings:JonouchixMai;

Prolouge:Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt!  
---Domino Hospital---

Shizuka stand neben dem Krankenbett.Darauf lag ihr Bruder,Jonouchi,der jedoch nicht bei Bewusstsein war.'Wie konnte so etwas nur passieren?' fragte sie sich verzweifelt,als die Bilder der letzten Stunde vor ihrem Auge abliefen:

Eine Straße in Domino:

"Jonouchi!Wo sind wir?" flüsterte Shizuka,als sie ihren Blick über die Straße schweifen lies.Es war eine schmutzige Gegend in Domino,den Teil den sie normalerweise mied.Doch Jonouchi hatte sie mal wieder überredet mit ihm shoppen zu gehen...und er meinte das sei die beste Gegend um seine Lieblingsturnschuhe (1) zu kaufen.

"Keine Angst Shizuka,es ist nicht mehr weit..."wisperte Jonouchi und nahm ihre Hand um sie zu beruhigen.Shizuka atmete etwas auf und mahnte sich einfach noch etwas durchzuhalten.Ein paar Schritte lang sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort,bis plötzlich ein lautes Gelächter die Stille durchbrach.

Shizuka klammertete sich an ihren Bruder.

"Jonouchi,was ist da los!"wimmerte sie und Jonouchi legte behutsam einen Arm um sie.

"Schhh,ruhig,alles wird gut..."

Doch auch Shizuka konnte am Klang seiner Stimme erkennen wie angespannt er war.Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seine warme Jacke und wartete.Sie konnte keinen Laut mehr vernehmen,und das Geschwisterpaar wollte gerade weitergehen,als Jonouchi schnelle Schritte hörte.Er drückte sich und Shizuka schnell an die Wand und legte ihr sanft seine Hand auf den Mund.Shizuka war Kreidebleich geworden,doch sie machte kein Geräusch,wie ihr Bruder angedeutet hatte.Die Schritte vermischten sich mit tiefen Männerstimmen,und beide hörten,dass sie gleich um die Ecke kommen würden,die sie schützte.

Die Männer traten um die Ecke und entdeckten sofort Shizuka und Jonouchi.Es waren 3 Männer in ihren späten Dreißigern,die nach Schweiß,Alkohol und Abfall rochen.Beim Anblick des Geschwisterpaares grinsten sie.

"Na,was habn wir en da?" hickste einer,der schon so betrunken war,das seine Kameraden ihn stützen mussten.

"N süßes,unschuldiges Mädchen un ihr Machofreund!"gröhlte ein anderer,offensichtlich auch betrunken,aber nicht so stark wie sein Kumpane.

"Ich bin ihr Bruder!"sagte Jonouchi und verdeckte so gut er konnte seine Schwester,die hinter ihm zitterte.

"Na Bürschchen,geh ausm Weg,wir wolln auch unsrn Spaß habn!"murmelte der letzte Mann und löste bei Shizuka eine Panikwelle aus,und sie konnte nichts anderes als zu schluchtzen.Jonouchi blickte zurück,griff nach ihrer Hand,drückte sie und flüsterte,sodass nur sie es hören konnte:

"Lauf..."

Unter Schluchtzern versuchte Shizuka ihren Kopf zu schütteln,aber Jonouchi wisperte noch etwas stärker:

"Lauf und hol die Polizei!"

Jonouchi drehte sich wieder seinen Gegnern zu,und formte schnell einen Plan zusammen.Ohne dass er auch viel zögerte,hob er sienen Fuß und sties ihn mit aller Macht in den Bauch des schwer Betrunkenen.Er sog schnell Luft ein,sank auf die Knie und schlußendlich sank er Ohnmächtig auf den Boden.Die anderen zwei starrten auf den unbeweglichen Körper ihres Kumpanen.Die Unachtsamkeit der Männer nutzte Shizuka sofort aus und hoschte unerkannt weiter in die Schatten der Gasse.Langsam beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte und dannlief so schnell sie nur konnte.Als sie nochmal zurück sah,waren mehr Männer scheinbar aus dem nirgentwo aufgetaucht und wollten sich für ihren Kumpel rächen.Sie sah das Jonouchi sie noch zurückhalten konnte,aber sicher nicht mehr lange.Shizuka verspürte den Drang zurückzulaufen,ihrem Bruder zu helfen,irgentwie...Doch sie musste Hilfe holen.Sie erinnerte sich an ein Telefon ein paar Straßen weiter,und sie lief,sie lief so schnell wie sie noch nie im leben gelaufen war.

Sie hatte die Polizei gerufen,und sie war auch so schnell gekommen wie es auch nur möglich war,aber sie konnten die Angreifer nicht mehr schnappen.Sie fanden Jonouchi an der Ecke,Ohnmächitig und schwer verletzt...und nun lag er hier!Warum waren sie nur in den übelsten Teil der Stadt gewesen,für ein paar blöder,idiotischer Turnschuhe?

Shizuka seuftzte,erschöpft von den Ereignissen,und wartete weiter auf Diagnose des Doktors.Sie blickte auf das Profil ihres Bruder.Sein Körper steckte in einem weißen Kitel,und an seinen Arm war ein komisches Gerät gebunden.Ihr Blick wanderte zu seinem Gesicht...sein Haar war so verstrubelt,und sein Gesicht wie das eines schlafenden Engels.Sie wickelte eine Sträne von Jonouchis blondem,unbändigem Haar um ihren Finger,und lies weitere Tränen über ihr Gesicht auf ihre Beine tropfen.Sie machte sich solche Vorwürfe...es war nicht ihre Schuld,aber hätte sie doch blos IRGENTETWAS gemacht...

Ihren Gedanken wurde Einhalt geboten als der Doktor durch die Tür den Raum betrat,im Schlepptau eine etwas beleibtere,aber freundlich ausschauende,Krankenschwester.

Sofort stand Shizuka auf."Wird mein Bruder wieder gesund?" fragte sie,und wischte sich mit ihrem Ärmel ein paar Tränen ab die noch auf ihrem Gesicht klebten.Die Krankenschwester lächelte gütig und gab ihr ein Taschentusch,mit dem sie sich ordentlich die Nase putzte.Der Artzt lächelte.Er strahlte für Shizuka eine Ungeheuere Kraft aus.Er war schon in seinen älteren Jahren,was jedoch nicht hieß das er kein guter Artzt war.Shizuka hatte sich sagen lassen das er einer der besten Ärtze in Domino war.Das beruhigte sie sehr,den sie wollte keine Amateure an ihren Bruder ranlassen.

"Miss Wheeler,"sagte der Artzt,"Ich denke ihr Bruder wird gesund werden,die Chancen stehen gut...allerdings nur wenn er diese Operation antritt.Lassen sie es mich ihnen zeigen."Der Artzt hängte ein Bild gegen ein Licht auf,es zeigte Jonouchis Skelet."Sehen sie,hier sind die Rippen.Einer Ist abgebrochen,und steht mit der Spitze neben der Lunge-"sagte der Artzt,doch Shizuka unterbrach ihn mit einem entsetzten keuchen."Nein,nein,momentan ist es noch nicht gefärlich,aber wenn er wieder aufwacht und einfach ohne Operation weiterlebt,kann das dazu führen das seine Lunge durchstochen wird,ABER eine Operation die kein wirkliches Gesundheitsrisiko darstellt,kann die Rippe wieder zum richtigen Platz führen..."(2)

Das Gesicht des Artztes wurde plötzlich sehr ernst,und er sprach fest,aber behutsam:  
"Diese Operation kostet jedoch eine nicht kleine Summe an Geld."

Weitere Tränen füllten die Augen des Mädchens.Sie wusste sie konnten sich keine großen Summen in ihrer Situation leisten...Jonouchi und Shizuka lebten nicht mehr bei ihren Eltern,sondern in einer kleinen Wohnung,die Jonouchi gerade noch bezahlen konnte.Nach der Schule arbeitete er immer als Kellner in irgenteiner Bar,doch jetzt wo er krank war...

Der Artzt tätschelte leicht ihr Haar und meinte:"Keine Angst,wir können eine Ausnahme machen und sie können die Operation später in Raten abzahlen."

Plötzlich ertönte eine Durchsage die nach dem Doktor verlangte.

"Entschuldige mich,Kleines!"danach eilte er davon.

Die Krankenschwester trat lächelnd ans Krankenbett und untersuchte die Instrumente."Keine Angst,das Geld wirst du bald beisammen haben!Dann wird dein Bruder wieder gesund!"und dann verabschiedete sie sich und ging aus dem Zimmer.

"Oh,Nii-sama (3) !"seuftzte Shizuka und eine letzte einsame Träne kullerte über ihr Gesicht.Sie wischte sie schroff weg.Hör auf zu weinen Shizuka!Du musst stark sein,damit Jonouchi stark ist...

(1)Mir ist nix anderes eingefallen xD (2)Keine AHnung ob das wirklich passieren kann,ich bin kein Artzt oO (3)Nii-sama(jap. großer Bruder)

O...k...a...y,wer Rechtschreibfehler findet,darf sie behalten - Naja,eigentlich such ich noch nen Beta-Leser!Könnt euch gern melden :-)

Hoffe euchs gefällts:

Löschen?  
Weitermachen?

Sagts mir!

O".."O ((T)) .-(,)(,)----o  
('')('')


End file.
